User talk:PradavSalishnikov
Welcome! Welcome to the , ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:NStrikeAgent335 page. We hope that you will continue to edit with us. Be sure to read our rules and regulations before you begin. * Need some help? Contact NSA335, TMG or RNN6 for assistance. We will help you ASAP. * Wanna get promoted? Edit a lot or drop us a message here. * Need info or advice about how to edit? Post on our , read our review rules or check our manual of style. * Wanna chat with experienced users? Join our . We are really happy to have you here, and we hope to see you around! Happy editing! Greetings, NStrikeAgent335 (talk) 00:17, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm going to warn you to stop Ok, , this is the main reason. The Wikia Nerf Network has been hit with a couple of other, erm, vandals and spammers. I am assuming users like Good Stalin and Araabi Neiskan Story are the same, so I blocked them. This is some evidence that they might the same: # Very similar grammar # Both vandalize wikis # Think they are admins # Think they can lock other IP adresses, only admins can do that, unless they are hackers # Think they are in charge There is also some evidence that they might be different: # Araabi does not vandalize here, he just removes threads that he does not like # Stalin thinks I am the one cyberbullying and is the sexist one but I am not Who knows, they could be the same. This is a preventive measure to make sure this does not happen again. I will not be blocking you, so don't worry. Hope this helps, ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Similarities doesn't give you a reason to ban people. And no technically (Not trying to insult anyone here) anyone can look up a IP not just admins. If you check me and his IPs are different since you claim Admins can view IPs directly on a wikia as well. I don't see how stalin is sexist I would require a link please. Do not take preventive measures discuss before you ban that is what the privacy policy states incase you haven't read it. ( You should've read it because pretty much everyone does) PradavSalishnikov (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) What in tarnation is going on here? And PS Pravad, you are meant to reply on the other person's talk page. My name is REALNerfNinja6 and I'm here to say, I'm gonna kick your ass in every way! (talk) 07:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Good question. What the hell IS going on here? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 12:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Why should I reply on your talk page? What is the big benefit... PradavSalishnikov (talk) 13:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Coz that's what we do. Anyway, who are you and why are you using a back-up account? Also, you can get admin warnings for replying on your talk page. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I believe you are a troublemaker too, on every other of your 'favourite wikis'. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 17:12, November 5, 2013 (UTC)